Hot Chocolate
by Dyusu
Summary: It's the holidays, and in Magnolia, it is FREEZING.  Lucy's cold.  Will a certain pink hot-headed dragon slayer warm her up?  NaLu fluff.


Taking a break from my oneshot series to write this. Honestly I had no idea what to do with this, and I seriously hate the Mistletoe idea for this fandom. I can save that for Code Geass. =w=

So enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ryn (short for Kairyn) is my OC. She is Natsu's little sister, who is also a dragon slayer. However, while she is part of Team Natsu, she often goes on job alone with her cat because the jobs she takes are ones that require her only. On major times she comes back and rejoins Team Natsu.<p>

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>Summary: It's the holidays, and in Magnolia, it is FREEZING. Lucy's cold. Will a certain pink hot-headed dragon slayer warm her up?<em>

* * *

><p>Hot Chocolate and Blankets<p>

* * *

><p>"Brrrr…" Lucy shivered.<p>

"Lu-chan, you ok?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just…brrr…cold…" Lucy chattered, her teeth violently clashing together. The girls at the table winced.

"Ahh, well it's nice outside…" Erza said, sipping her cake-flavored tea. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Erza…how is the freezing cold and snow nice weather?" Ryn asked. Ryn was Natsu's younger sister. Surprising, actually, but it was true. She was sipping regular tea. "And why do you have cake-flavored tea?"

"Uh…"

"I don't even want to know, Erza." Erza nodded and resumed sipping the cake tea.

"Feel free to punch me for not having the same as you guys, forgive me!"

"NO." all the girls said. Nobody wanted to punch Erza, even when she requested it. Most of the time whenever it happened it was because of something outrageous.

"Well I'm going to go home. It's just noon, but y'know, the snow's gonna pile up sooner or later and we'll just be stuck here. Besides, if Natsu and Happy are home I need to make food for them. Coming, Wendy?" the younger girl nodded and followed Ryn out, exchanging goodbyes with the girls as they grabbed their coats and headed out into the snow.

"Ah, Wendy loves living with them, doesn't she?" Levy smiled. When Wendy needed a place to stay, Natsu had immediately taken her in. When Ryn came home, she was ecstatic about Wendy living with them. Wendy had literally become Natsu and Ryn's little sister.

"I'm going too. I'm so cold~ Since Natsu's out who-knows-where with Happy, there's no good jobs to do, plus I want to just curl up in this weather…" Erza handed her her jacket before escorting her out.

"Have a good afternoon Lucy!" she smiled as Lucy trudged home.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh~" Lucy sighed. She had just come out from a warm shower, and was now curled up in a blanket with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She smiled as she watched snowflakes slowly flutter and dance in front of her window. She then felt a cold gust and she shivered.<p>

"Sorry Luce! Just comin' in." she looked up to see Natsu grinning at her. She pouted.

"Just come in and shut the window! It's freezing!" He laughed and hopped in, kicking off his shoes and getting under her blanket as well, earning a red squeak of surprise from her as he snuggled up next to her. She could literally hear Happy taunting her from the corner of her head and Mira's giggling – _GAH, SHUT UP! _– she cursed inwardly.

"W-Where's Happy?" she stammered, still reeling in from his heat.

"Oh, he wanted to go chill at home. Seems Ryn tempted him again with fish." Lucy giggled, then stopped abruptly. Natsu turned to look at her.

"Luce, what's wrong?" _OOOH, DAMN THAT RYN! OF COURSE! SHE WAS TOTALLY PLANNING THIS ALL ALONG-_

"Planning what Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Ooops. Did I say that out loud?" she gasped.

"Yep, you did Luce."

"Uwahhh!" she groaned.

"So what was Ryn planning?" he leaned his face towards her. Lucy took her hot chocolate from the windowsill and sipped it so she was unable to talk. Natsu pouted at her.

"Luuuuce. Give me some hot chocolate!" she shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." he muttered. She took another sip, staring at him in confusion. Once she had set the cup down and opened her mouth to talk, he had leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. He then pulled back and smirked, licking his lips, as she just stared at him, blushing.

"Mmm. Chocolate-" he wasn't able to finish his statement before a blonde celestial mage had grabbed him for another kiss. He smirked as she clung to him under the blanket. Yep, she totally loved him. Ryn and Happy now owed him 60,000 jewel and Ryn would be cooking for his and Lucy's first date.

But, under this blanket with the snow falling outside and a cup of hot chocolate on the windowsill next to him and the blonde next to him, he decided to focus on kissing Lucy and think about that later.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ryn was literally squealing as she handed him the money. Lucy and Natsu sweatdropped as she literally shouted at Mira to hand her some recipes. The whole guild was buzzing.<p>

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, YOU FLAMING IDIOT! EVERYONE WAS BETTING ON A FRIGGIN' MISTLETOE ON WHETHER YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER BEFORE CHRISTMAS!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ICE HEAD?" Natsu growled. As the two went at it, Lucy decided to wander over to the girls by the bar.

"Sooo….Lucy…how was it kissing my brother?" Lucy sweatdropped again as she found herself face to face to about 6 eager faces, Lisanna surprisingly one of them.

"W-Well…it was nice?" she laughed nervously. Lisanna growled and took Lucy by the shoulders.

"Ok, Lucy. I know it's weird, but I support you. Natsu's a great guy, but honestly, ever since I went to Edolas, my love for him has faded. NOW YOU BETTER GIVE US A BETTER DESCRIPTION!" All the girls nodded. Who would've thought Lisanna would pull a Mira* right there?

"Uhm…er…he had soft lips…? I dunno how to describe it, but it was amazing!" she flailed. The girls sighed. Erza then spoke up.

"Well done Lucy! You were great in developing your relationship with Natsu!" Lucy winced as Erza hugged her roughly to her armored chest.

"Erza, you could at least keep your armor off when you're hugging her." Ryn said. Wendy panicked over Lucy, who looked as if she was dead due to the fact that Erza was unconsciously hugging her a little too tightly.

"We really need to get you guys under some mistletoe!" Mira giggled. The girls turned to look at Mira incredulously. Even Erza dropped Lucy, who was attended to by Wendy as she hacked and coughed.

"Mira, that was the plan before this happened." Cana replied bluntly, before returning to drink some more alcohol.

"Oh it was? I'm sorry!" Mira giggled as the girls fell over.

"Mira, you can be such an airhead sometimes." Lucy sighed. Mira giggled again.

"Well, me and Lucy are gonna head out!" Natsu appeared and slung his arm around Lucy, hugging her tightly to him, as if he did it on a daily basis. The gathered girls stared at his arm with open mouths. Mira was the only one who was making glittery eyes at them. Lisanna was the first to recover.

"Ne, Natsu. Going for another round under the blankets?" she winked. Natsu grinned.

"Yep! Me and Luce are gonna snuggle under the covers with hot chocolate for the rest of the day. Right Luce?" he turned to look at a blushing Lucy.

"Mou, Natsu!" she blushed. He laughed.

"Well have fun, you two, seriously." Erza smiled. Natsu's face took a look of surprise before it returned back to a grin.

"Sure will, Erza!" he then walked off with Lucy.

"Ne, ne, Ryn-nee-chan. What are Natsu-san and Lucy-nee-chan gonna do?" Wendy asked innocently. All the girls smiled at Wendy.

"Well, Wendy, they're gonna spend time together, like what lovers do. They're gonna be happy."

* * *

><p>* - When I say that Lisanna pulls a "Mira", it means that she starts acting or talking in the match-making way Mira usually is. When Lisanna admits she's given up on Natsu and demands for further description of Lucy kissing Natsu, it's like Mira reassuring someone that that person likes them and asking what happened to the person romantically speaking. Hope that clears the term up.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that's my Christmas oneshot. It's Christmas Eve. xD I was gonna do a oneshot on what happens in Fairy Tail during Christmas, but I had already started this, so I wasn't gonna start over. This is to make up for the chapters that I won't be updating for my 100 moments Fairy Tail series due to the fact that I'm gonna be on vacation for the Christmas weekend. Look forward to massive updates when I come back, though. When I come back, I'll be uploading the ficlets I'll be writing over the weekend – plus a New Year's oneshot.<p>

Merry Christmas! :D

Enjoy this oneshot? Review! ^.^


End file.
